Love Bites
by angelthevampirewithasoul
Summary: Angelus knows that Buffy and Spike are sleeping together and he decided to punish them I wrote this story after a futile Spuffy argument. So i decided to do what i do best and write what i think my Alpha Angelus would do. 3 This story takes place sometime after season 5 of BTvs


Angelus' face was an expressionless mask when Drusilla whispered in his ear.

"The slayer is sleeping with spike daddy; he needs to be punished, just like naughty Miss Edith."

Angelus' eye twitched involuntary as anger started to run through every part of his body. How dare his grandchilde defile what is rightfully his. The Slayer was his, and only his. Drusilla kissed his neck nibbling at the soft skin as she whispered "the slayer…and my spikey doing nasty stuff….kill her for me." She bit his ear softly, but he couldn't stand anyone touching him at this moment. He sprang up and pushed her hard, her small body flew in the air until it impacted with the wall in the barren room. She fell on the floor with a thud. Drusilla did not expect the violent reaction. Her Daddy never cared enough for anyone, even her grandsire Darla… She knew when to stop, so she scurried away leaving him alone. He was in no condition to tolerate company.

Angelus did not notice that she left; he started pacing the empty room like a caged animal. He has been back only for a week, or so. He was laying low to prevent soul boy's friends from finding him and restoring his soul back. However, at this moment he did not care. He grabbed his leather jacket and walked purposefully out of the old convent on the outskirts of L.A. He had Angel's car, it was dangerous to use, but he needed it to make an entrance. The Sunnydale morons did not know that he was back, and the element of surprise was crucial to his plan.

Angelus' return was unplanned, Angel's soul was waning, and he was getting weaker. He would black out for hours, releasing Angelus. Angelus would go out on a rampage until Angel retrieves his conscious. One of those time, Angel woke up in the middle of one of Angelus' parties. Angelus would never forget Angel's face and the pleasure he felt when Angel discovered that he was killing again. Then after a week or so, Angel just disappeared. For a while Angelus managed to trick the others in believing he was Angel, but after a while he got bored and decided to break free.

The familiar road to Sunnydale was empty at this time of the night. He wanted to arrive way before sunlight; his hands held the steering wheel firmly as he drove like a maniac to where the slayer lived. Buffy…a funny name for a girl, but she had a way of getting under his skin. He remembers how he felt when he first saw her, he wanted to hurt her, torture her, but he also wanted her. He the great Angelus who killed his family, could not torture or hurt a little girl, barely 17. The night he watched her sleep, he vowed to make her his…he knew that sooner or later he was going to get rid of the soulful tenant of his body and assume control over his husk.

Sunnydale was the same, years passed by and the sleepy California town remained unchanged. He parked the car in front of Spike's crypt and jumped out of it with lithe movements. He was like a big cat on his feet, so light, yet so lethal. He wanted to make an entrance, and he did. He pushed the door wide interrupting the sleeping couple. Seeing them together had made him even angrier. He leaped and grabbed a naked Spike, and started to punch him to a bloody pulp.

"Hello Spike, remember me? " Before Buffy could make a move to her clothes, Angel had already snapped Spike's neck and grabbed her garments to prevent her from getting dressed.

"Angel…what.." Her voice trailed off as she watched Angel chain spike.

"Don't worry he'll live." He said as he turned around. He grabbed the large burning candle and set her clothes ablaze. She ran to stop him, but he stood in front of her, he was about to pull the sheet she covered herself with, but she pushed him away, and clutched to the sheet as If her life depended on not letting it go.

"Angel ..what the hell is wrong with you?" She tried to act composed, but he could feel her fast heartbeat.

A soft moan resonated in the empty crypt, Spike was awake. He tried to move his broken neck, but the pain was unbearable.

Angelus ignored his whimpers of pain, he knew it will get better, vampires healed quickly.

"Angel, what's got into you? you have no right.." before she could continue her sentence Angelus grabbed her wrists and forced her to drop the sheet.

"You stay naked, don't cover your shame slayer…sleeping with wacky Dru's left overs…loony bin reject."

He dragged her by the hair to the middle of the crypt, she raised both hands and tried to release the hold he has on her hair, with his free hand Angelus took a cuff from his pocket shackling both her hands quickly and pushing them behind her neck.

"Angel, stop it and un-cuff me now…" Buffy was getting angry, she did not care whether she was naked or not, he has pushed his limits.

Spike's faint voice was hard to hear, especially with Buffy's screaming.

"Angelus…." He whispered. "Not Angel, the poof would never have the guts to do that."

Angelus turned around with a smirk decorating his face. "Bravo bizzaro soul boy. And now to the piece de résistance".

Angelus approached Buffy slowly; he morphed into his game face and smiled a chilling smile. Buffy felt her hair stand on end, she was trapped, she tried to break the shackles but they were too strong, she tried to kick him, run…but he was so fast, and free.

Spike watched helpless, he knew what his grandsire was doing. He was punishing him, giving him a fate worse than death. Angelus knew that killing Spike would not give him the satisfaction that siring the slayer in front of Spike would. Spike had a soul and he did not want Buffy to lose hers, but he was powerless.

Angelus grabbed Buffy pulling her to him, he clutched her shoulders and his lips found hers, the kiss was not meant to woe, it was meant to punish. His lips devoured hers, his tongue snuck in taking the last shred of control she had over her body. She still wanted him, he felt her soft moan and it was music to his ears. She was only with Spike because he was a bad imitation of him. He knew it wasn't really him she wanted, but his good alter ego, and for the first time, this detail did not really matter. The kiss was long, hot and deep, but soon enough buffy tried to resist, he bit her lips hard drawing blood. He hissed as he tasted her sweet , slayer blood. He could not resist anymore, he wanted to make her, create her, and take her as a mate for eternity.

Buffy screamed as he sank his fangs into her neck. She knew it was too late, she was too weak to resist and she succumbed to the pleasurable pain that Angelus was inflicting on her. She whimpered as she felt her blood leave her body, her pulse was slowing down drastically and she felt like she was breathing her last breath. But just at the point when she thought she would pass out, Angelus quickly slit his wrist with his fangs and dropped his blood in Buffy's mouth. She tried to resist, but it was so hard, and the taste of his blood was so sweet in her mouth, she succumbed to her need and suckled on his wrist like a baby. She looked into his brown eyes one last time, all the kindness that used to warm her heart was gone, but soon enough she was going to be like him. In a strange way she was relieved, she was tired of fighting, tired of hiding her feelings about Angel, tired of trying to replicate what she had with him with his substitute.

Spike screamed "No.." as he watched Buffy become what she loathed. Angelus really knew how to get even. His heart filled with anguish to what has become of the slayer. He watched his grandsire scoop the small naked body in his arms, he could see a hint of tenderness in the older Vampire's face, he was in love with her, and now Spike has lost her forever.

"Next time you cross me, you will not be spared. I only spared your unlife because I want you to suffer. Never touch what's mine again spike. "  
He said as he made his way out of the Crypt kicking the door open and making his way to the car. He had a couple of hours till sunrise, and forever with his soulless soul mate.


End file.
